What Hearts Need
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home.  After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba’s kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp.  Yet, what
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: What Hearts Need

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance,

Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home. After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba's kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp. Yet, what will Seto give in return, and will a heart that has been broken and a heart that never knew love find a way to make it work?

Couples: Bakura/Seto, Bakura/Yami (previous),

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Bakura: What's with your new preoccupation with us?

Kuro: I have no idea.

Seto: That isn't good enough.

Kuro: Look, I really don't. I don't normally write Yu-Gi-Oh!. This is somewhat new to me as well.

Muse Ishigami: And what about that one-shot you've been working on between these two?

Kuro: Hush! I haven't finished that yet! Anyway, just let me get on with it!

Muse Soharu: You know that she'll write it whether you all approve or not anyway. And so, on with the fic!

Bakura

I had always enjoyed walking when the sky was overcast. I really don't know why, though perhaps I just liked the premature darkness it offered.

My hikari never asked me why I took these walks, but I don't think he cares about what I do anymore. I think he stopped caring when I moved out of his apartment. Besides, he has Malik to keep him company now, so I am no longer needed.

I'm sure that some of the others wonder about me, worrying when I skip school and the like, but they never ask me why. The only people who go out of their way to speak to me are Malik and Yugi. Of course, after Yami and I broke up, Yugi distanced himself me. I didn't mind this, for I never really liked the boy.

Malik and I had always been distant friends to begin with. We were only close when one of us was inconsolably angry. When he started to date my hikari, I drifted from him, not wanting to mess up the relationship.

I think Ryou worries about me every now and then. It is something that twins do, correct? Worry about each other? I only call him my hikari because his is the nice one of us. He has the compassion, the kindness…the heart.

I was-well, _am_-the one who beats the hell out of people for looking at me weirdly. I know that the rumors floating around said I was a druggie and had killed people, but they weren't true. The only drugs I'm guilty of using are alcohol and cigarettes. And yes, I have had sex with multiple men, but never for money. And no, I haven't killed anyone. I may've put people in the hospital, but they always lived.

I sighed, knowing that it didn't matter who I really was. All that mattered was I acted like a badass with a penchant for chains and leather. Though, in all actuality, while I do like leather, I find chains a bit much. Again, my image is all that matters though.

Just as his does.

I had stopped walking as I noticed blood on the path before me. I say path because on the backstreets, there aren't sidewalks or much of anything. I only had to look to my left to see the original owner of the latest addition to this blood-soaked area.

Whatever, or whoever, I expected to see, it wasn't Seto Kaiba.

Allow me a moment to return to the subject of images. My image dictates that I am an asshole with no morals. Kaiba, on the other hand, was a fucking 4.0 student, the CEO of a corporation, and cold as hell. I've heard that people compare us in terms of compassion and they all say the same thing: We don't have any.

Truth be told, I've never even spoken to Kaiba. I have no idea of whether the things people say about him are true or not. What I _did_ know was that I never expected to see him in the backstreets of town.

As for what possessed me to take him home…I'll probably never know. Maybe I was just lonely or maybe I just wanted to show someone that I, too, could be compassionate.

Whatever the case was, I took him back to my apartment. Once there, I cleaned him up and took stock of his injuries. There were many, but they were shallow and insignificant, save the few broken bones and ribs.

His clothes were trashed, so I had little choice but to pull them off and throw then away. Kaiba's about a head taller than me, so it took me awhile to find some pants for him to wear. Even the longest pair I owned were short on him. I didn't put another shirt on him since most of his wounds were on his chest.

I did what I could to set the bones in his hand, and I wrapped his chest for the broken ribs. Oddly enough, I've had worse problems for some of my bar fights. Hopefully, he'd cooperate and stay still until he healed.

Seto

It's amazing how innocent and kind Bakura looks when he's sleeping.

I have no idea how I ended up in Bakura's apartment, yet I was oddly grateful. Bakura isn't known as the nicest guy around, but my injuries were tended to, my chest was wrapped, and my hand was set.

The bed I was laying in was positioned perfectly for me to see him sleeping on a couch. He was laying on his right side, his hands pillowing his head. A strand of his snow-white hair fell across his face, making the impression that he was innocent more real.

Of course, I know that he is not. After all, he's the one person that people fear more than me. They say that's he's a demon who took over a human's body and eats children for breakfast. They also say that he takes a large amount of drugs daily and has sex with anyone he wants.

Whether or not any of this is true, I know that he smokes. I can smell it on him when we pass at the school. I also know that he misses more school than I and he does not have a company to take care of.

Oddly enough, his brother Ryou Bakura is nothing like him. He baby-sits Mokuba every now and then and I've gotten to know him. I always get to know the people Mokuba is around.

Ryou is a kind and generous person. He takes care of others and doesn't think of money first. In fact, he tried to deny the payment that I give for watching Mokuba. That didn't last long, since I have an overbearing personality. That and his boyfriend talked him into taking it. It strikes me as odd for identical twins to be as different and Ryou and Yami Bakura are though.

I suppose that it isn't any of my business, but seeing as I'm bedridden at the moment, I have little else to do save think.

A twinge of pain ran through my body and reminded me why I'm even in this state. I guess that next time, I can't underestimate those peons. Who would have guessed that they would be able to find thugs who'd be able to beat my bodyguards? Too bad those thugs had such a hard time with the bodyguards that they weren't able to finish the job and kill me. Though, I think that is a good thing for me.

Man, this pain is really starting to get to me.

A/N: Not bad for a first chapter. Anyway, Seto may seem a bit weird, but I am writing this from inside his head. …Ack. Besides, who really knows how he thinks other than the original writers? By the way, pain makes people think really weird things too. I know THAT for a fact. Personal experiences really help when writing. Anyway, R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: What Hearts Need

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance,

Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home. After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba's kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp. Yet, what will Seto give in return, and will a heart that has been broken and a heart that never knew love find a way to make it work?

Couples: Bakura/Seto, Bakura/Yami (previous), Malik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Kuro: Wow, I'm so glad people like this!

Bakura: You're the only one.

Yami: Why the hell am I being made out as the-

Kuro: Yami, no talking! You'll give stuff away, you jerk! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! And on we go!

[Bakura

I suppose I should've expected this.

Kaiba probably doesn't realize that I can tell he's awake. People breathe differently when they're awake compared to when they're sleeping.

I guess even he believes the rumors about me; he _is_ feigning sleep after all.

Well, he'll "wake up" soon. Hunger or the need to use the john will see to that. I could probably help it along by getting something to eat. It'd have to be take-out though, since I can't cook and I have nothing to cook with.

Those two things go hand-in-hand, I suppose. I mean, what's the point of buying stuff to cook if you are lacking the ability to cook?

And so, I live off take-out and those weird little things you stick in the toaster. I think they're called toaster pastries. Cereal and toast would be on the list if I weren't lactose intolerant and if bread didn't go stale or get moldy so quickly.

In any case, I have many menus from various take-out places lying around the apartment. Most of the people who handle the phones know me by voice, and the delivery boys know the way to my apartment like the way to their own homes.

On rare occasions, I do go and get the food myself, but only rarely. I had to be in the area of the place so I wouldn't have to go out of my way. Of course, the fact that the staff always reacts with fear sickens me so I stay away.

Perhaps I should be used to people reacting to my presence with fear. However, I can't bring myself to expect it.

This might be an underlying desire on my consciousness to be liked by more people than Malik. Ryou's been taking this Psychology class and he tells me random things, saying that some of the things I do was explained in his class.

Whatever.

I don't care what the head doctors think about me.

What I do care about it figuring out how Kaiba got his ass kicked so badly and left to die in the backstreets. Last time I checked, the guy had like seven bodyguards around him at all times and I seem to remember there being a rumor that he was pretty badass himself.

At first, I wasn't curious about how he ended up in this state. Then I started to think about it. I mean, what if the people who tried to kill him went back to check to see if the deed was done? They may think nothing of it when they see he's not there, but if someone had seen me pick him up and take him away, they might hear about it and come looking for us. I'd like to know who I might be up against.

Man, I must be desperate for acceptance.

After all, this is nothing like me. If someone were to ask anyone who knows me (or anyone who's ever lived in this city since Ryou and I moved here) if I was a nice guy, they'd be laughed out of town. I'm known more as the kind of guy who'd leave others to die. Yet here I am, taking care of someone little more than a stranger and planning on how to protect him and myself from an unknown enemy.

Life sucks.

[Seto

I woke again to a sharp pain in my side on the right. I had apparently tried to roll onto my side, much to my body's disapproval. I open my eyes a slit to look over at Bakura. He was sitting on the couch, running a brush through his snowy locks.

He took a pause in his brushing to glance over at me for a moment, but I don't think he noticed that I was awake. And frankly, that was just fine with me. I don't think I'm ready to deal with him at the moment. So, I decided to return to sleep.

As I lay with my eyes closed, I heard him muttering under his breath and shifting through papers. He came close to the bed, but he never did more than pull the blankets up to check on the bandages on my chest. Otherwise, he left me completely alone.

…

I had managed to drift off to a place that was between sleep and consciousness when I heard Bakura open the apartment door. He said something and after a few moments, the door closed again. A few seconds later, the smell of eggs made its way to my nose. A rumble in my stomach alerted me to the fact that I was actually starving. I had been on my way to dinner when I was attacked. The deal I was on my way to seal has no doubt been cancelled.

Damn.

I listened to Bakura shuffling closer to me. "Look, I know you're awake. You may as well open your eyes and eat, ok?"

I opened my eyes in surprise. He knew I was awake? That's rather strange.

He stood over me, holding a few bags what I think was take-out food. He wasn't glaring at me nor did he look violent. In fact, he just looked worn-out. I'm sure that if I ever said that in public, I'd become a laughingstock in no time.

"Your breathing was different." He turned and set the bags behind him.

"…What?" I asked after a moment.

"Your breathing was different." He said again. "When people are awake, their breathing pattern is different than the one they have while sleeping. That's how I knew you were awake." He looked back at me. "Don't tell me the great Seto Kaiba doesn't know how to tell the difference between sleepers and fakers."

"It isn't something that I require to run my company." I said coolly. His face had taken on a look of mocking.

"Perhaps you should start learning things you don't believe you'd need. After all, you were beaten pretty badly." Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I figured you wouldn't be able to pretend any longer if I got food."

"What the hell makes you think I'm hungry?" Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Not going to make this easy for me, huh? It's easy. For one thing, your stomach gave you away. For another, it's noon. Few people can last without eating for a few hours." He picked up a bag. "Here. I don't know what you eat, but few people turn down egg sandwiches." He set the bag next to me.

As I began to attempt to sit up, he quickly put an arm around my shoulders. When I glared at him, I received a cheeky grin in return. He let go as soon as I was sitting up, but it still felt weird.

"Look, I know you don't trust me-hell, _I _trust me-but I'm not going to hurt you. I would not have gone through the effort of rescuing you just to beat you back down." With that comment, Bakura grabbed the other bags and made his way back into the other rooms.

Perhaps everyone has Bakura wrong? …Probably not.

A/N: Man, that took a long time to finish. Anyway, Preview of Next Chapter:

"So, are you going to tell me who the hell did this to you?" I asked Kaiba, who glared. I'm starting to think that is his favorite facial expression.

"It isn't any of your business." He responded, wincing as I applied some disinfectant to a cut on his side.

"I disagree."

R&R, please!

PLEASE READ THIS:

Ok, my library said that I can update for you guys, so now, all my reviewers should be on the lookout for a weekly update. Maybe. So, thank my library!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: What Hearts Need

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance,

Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home. After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba's kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp. Yet, what will Seto give in return, and will a heart that has been broken and a heart that never knew love find a way to make it work?

Couples: Bakura/Seto, Bakura/Yami (previous), Malik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Kuro: I'm back! Taking a much-needed break from Final Fantasy VII, I am.

Bakura: Oh, spending your whole four-day weekend on re-playing that game and tormenting Vincent with your psychotic behavior and wild ideas isn't any reason to take a break.

Kuro: Oh, Bakura, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you hated me! (smirk) Besides, I've been working on my Final Fantasy VII fics for quite awhile now. I can't ignore these readers, you know.

Seto: Sure you can. It won't do much harm.

Kuro: Oh, you two know you love the attention. Least I'm not raping one of you two. Poor, poor Vincent…And now, onto the fic!!

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!

I would appreciate it if someone would like be my manager!! I can only get on once a week, usually, but I'm sure that you all can rip me a new one for not updating in the fics you want to see more of with words. Of course, you'd have to try to get me motivated on other ones I'm working on too, but that's beside the point. If any of you are up for this, than either private message me, or e-mail me. If you e-mail me, than please make the topic 'Fanfiction Manager'. Thanks, all!

[Bakura

I was right.

Kaiba was _starving_. He tore through four of the egg sandwiches I bought. I'm so glad that I thought ahead and ordered quite a few.

Well, at least he didn't suspect me of poisoning his food and refuse to eat. I would not have enjoyed forcing him to eat. I'm sure he would've just ended up in too much pain to eat anything anyway. He's just that stubborn that I would've had to resort to violence.

"That…was oddly wonderful…" Kaiba said after he drained the glass of water I set on the bedside table for him.

"Haven't you ever eaten take-out that _didn't_ come from a five-star restaurant?" I questioned and he scoffed.

"Of course. There aren't many five-stars in Domino City. I often have to settle for four-, or even worse, three-star places. Where did this food come from?" He asked after that boring as hell lecture.

"No place you'd ever heard of, let alone eaten at, I'm sure." I grinned at his sudden frown because of my lack of an answer. "Anyway, you think you can hold down your food while I change your bandages?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I can." He snapped and I had to hide a smirk behind my hand. Who would've thought that I could get him to react with such little restraint on his emotions? Well, maybe the pain's getting to him too…Ah well. I'll give him some painkillers in a moment.

I stood and walked into my bathroom, pulling open the medicine cabinet. I then consulted my multitude of bottles-all over-the-counter painkillers-and stuck my head back into the other room. "You allergic to any kind of medicine?"

He blinked, obviously caught off guard. "No." He answered after a moment's hesitation. Well, ok then.

I went back to consulting my painkillers before pulling out a bottle of Ibuprofen 800's. These babies could take your pain away quickly, if you weren't used to their effects. This will take care of any pain problem that he might have.

"Here." I tossed the bottle at him while grabbing his glass to refill it.

"Painkillers?" He questioned, looking the bottle over carefully. "800's? I heard that these were hard to get."

"Ryou gets them for me." I commented, walking back over to him with a full glass of water. "Somehow, I think he feels more pain when I get hurt than I do. So, he gets me these so that I don't feel anything and he can basically forget that I'm in pain. They'll take care of any pain you're feeling." I pull a chair over to sit beside the bed, holding out the glass of water to him. "Don't take more than two if you've never had them before. I knew a girl who was given three by her friend and she didn't feel any pain for a few days. She also acted rather weird until the pills were through her system."

"I'll keep that in mind." He commented, opening the bottle and shaking two into his hand. He set the bottle onto the night-stand and grabbed the glass, popping the pills into his mouth. He swallowed, and watching the lump go down his throat, I couldn't help but swallow myself. I haven't had any sex in about a month. Hell.

I shook my head quickly and ducked down beside the bed, pulling the first-aid kit I'd put down there up. I opened it, pulling out disinfectant and gauze. "Lay back so I can get at the wounds." He scowled, but did as I said, putting his arms behind his head. I began pulling the bandages off and he winced. "So, are you going to tell me who the hell did this to you?" I asked Kaiba, who glared. I'm starting to think that is his favorite facial expression.

"It isn't any of your business." He responded, wincing as I applied some disinfectant to a cut on his side.

"I disagree."

"What makes you think it's something you should concern yourself with?" He demanded caustically.

"In case they should come looking for you. I have to know who I'm up against." I replied, keeping my eyes on my work. He had a rather nice body, once I thought about it. Which I wish I wasn't.

Kaiba had nothing to say to that. Apparently, the thought never crossed his mind. I guess I can't blame him on that. I don't think many would assume that their tormentors would go looking for them after beating them to such a degree.

"…It was an employee I passed over for a promotion." I nearly jumped out of my skin when he began talking. "I told him he just didn't have the go-for-it attitude I needed. I suppose he proved me wrong."

"I don't think so. If he really wanted to prove you wrong, he could've just started his own business and tried beating you there." I commented and he chuckled lightly. Wait-Kaiba? Chuckled? Whoa.

"He could've tried, but surely you know that I'll never be beaten at my business." Ah. That's why. It wasn't an amused chuckle but rather a cruel one. Figures.

[Seto

I was able to move around after a week of lying in bed. It felt great to be able to stretch out and move. Bakura made sure to keep an eye on me so that nothing re-opened, but otherwise, he let me be. It was about a week after I was able to get up that Malik Ishtal came by.

"Bakura, open that Ra-damned door!" I looked out of the bathroom where I was brushing my teeth at the shouting and the pounding. "If you don't, I'll just use the key you gave Ryou!"

"Oi! You thief, Malik! Hold on, hold on." Bakura glanced back at me and I ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door. I listened as he opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"We were worried. You haven't shown up at school for two weeks. You sick or something? And why the hell won't you let me in?"

"No, I'm fine. Just been a little too busy to show up at that hellhole." Bakura sounded rather calm while he talked with Malik. Perhaps nothing ruffled his feathers.

"Well guess what else has been going on in the world. Kaiba disappeared." Malik commented.

"Did he now? What's it to me?" Yes, what is it to you, Bakura? I've been wondering that for awhile now. Why the hell'd he pick me up and bring me here?

"Well, Ryou's freaking out. They won't let him into the mansion to check on Mokuba, who hasn't been to school in two weeks either." At that, my heart froze. I opened the door and stalked into the living room, grabbing Ishtal by his shirt and dragging him into the room.

"Mokuba's missing too?" I hissed. Bakura sighed and closed the door, walking over to unlatch my hand from Ishtal's shirt.

"Yeah. Ryou's been going out of his mind. What the hell are you doing here? Bakura, what the hell is he doing here?" Ishtal looked between the two of us with wide lavender eyes.

"I found him beat to hell in the backstreets and brought him here." Bakura shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Look, you tell anyone and I'll beat you straight to the underworld, got it, Malik?"

Malik nodded. "Oh, can't I just tell Ryou? He'll feel better once he knows that one of the brothers is ok."

"Bring Ryou here next time. I want to hear everything they've told him about Mokuba." I demanded and Bakura gave me a look, a hand on his hip.

"This isn't your place, Kaiba."

"Oh, it couldn't hurt, Bakura. You haven't eaten anything 'cept take-out since you found him, have you? Ryou can cook you something edible while talking to Kaiba." Ishtal said placatingly. "Just agree, man. Ryou'll start to worry if I don't get home soon."

"Fine, fine." Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "Just call before hand."

"Why? So you two aren't screwing when we show?" Ishtal said with a teasing tone, ducking out into the hallway before Bakura could punch him. "See you two later!"

There was something very wrong with that Ishtal.

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down! I'm on a role today! This is like the third I've finished today! Be happy, reviewers! Preview:

Bakura seemed to be on edge. Wonder why?

Then I knew.

Atemu Mouto stood in the doorway with a glare trained on Bakura.

"What the hell is _he _doing in your apartment, Bakura?" The ass demanded, putting a hand on his hip. I had to do something; Bakura looked like he was going to fall apart. Even I knew that they had had a bad breakup.

"Why, Atemu, I'm surprised you didn't know." I said as silkily as I could while walking up to Bakura and slipping my arm around his waist. I set my chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "He found someone much better to make him happy."

Read and Review please!!

-KuroSakura-chan out


	4. Chapter 4

-1Title: What Hearts Need

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance,

Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home. After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba's kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp. Yet, what will Seto give in return, and will a heart that has been broken and a heart that never knew love find a way to make it work?

Couples: Bakura/Seto, Bakura/Yami (previous), Malik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Kuro: You know, it's weird, but most of the times I work on this, I just get done tormenting the Final Fantasy VII characters.

Seto: Your Arm-of-Torment reaches far.

Kuro: You're telling me. Oh, you guys never even got a vote in the poll I was holding.

Bakura: You never even advertised for it in one of our fics.

Kuro: Really? Well damn. I guess that would explain it. Well, sorry folks! Keep a sharp eye on my profile for polls since those tend to decide the next fics I do! I've got one going now! It's about your favorite coupling that I write! Please vote! It'll decide what fandoms my future fan fictions will be written in!

…

[Seto

Honestly, this place is a mess. I have no idea how Bakura can stand it. Not being able to find anything-which I wouldn't be able to in this mess-would drive me insane.

And yes, I'm ignoring the fact that people already think I'm insane.

At any rate, the mess has started to get to me. So, I have decided to clean up a bit. Bakura left about an hour ago, mumbling something about his father, and I've managed to organize his take-out menus by name. I'm moving on to the clothes in his room next, having started "clean" and "dirty" piles while searching for the menus.

Whilst working in his room, I uncovered a little shrine. It was hidden in the corner by a shirt carelessly tossed over it.

It was a miniature of a Nagare shrine.

I was tempted to look inside when I saw that the doors opened, but that would be a major invasion of privacy. And since I don't like it done to me, I won't do it to him. Besides, who knows what's in there.

So I returned to my cleaning. Though, after a little longer, my ribs started to hurt again and I had to lay back down. When I next awoke, Bakura was back. He wasn't looking in at me so I walked out into the living room, where he was standing.

Bakura seemed to be on edge. Wonder why?

Then I knew.

Atemu Mouto stood in the doorway with a glare trained on Bakura.

"What the hell is _he _doing in your apartment, Bakura?" The ass demanded, putting a hand on his hip. I had to do something; Bakura looked like he was going to fall apart. Even I knew that they had had a bad breakup.

"Why, Atemu, I'm surprised you didn't know." I said as silkily as I could while walking up to Bakura and slipping my arm around his waist. I set my chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "He found someone much better to make him happy."

Atemu's mouth dropped open and he even forgot to yell at me for calling him by his name. He took to the name 'Yami' when he heard that was Bakura's name after he first moved in with his cousin Yugi from Egypt. Apparently, he thought the name made him sound tougher. Little pansy. Mokuba could probably take him.

Bakura didn't move at all for a small moment after I made that startling announcement. However, he managed to regain his power of movement and speech before Atemu could.

"Why of course. Did you honestly think I'd mope about you for the rest of my life? You give yourself far too much credit." One of his arms slowly slipped around my waist, making sure to give my recovering ribs enough space.

"Y-you both are freaks! How the hell could you sleep with that, Bakura?!" Atemu pointed at me violently.

"Oddly enough, Seto is actually quite nice, once you get past his exterior." Bakura said conversationally. "And frankly, he is definitely worth fighting to get through to. Unlike you."

"You were the one who wouldn't sleep with me!" Atemu burst out and I stared. That was what their breakup was about? Because Bakura wasn't ready to sleep with the Egyptian? Well, this is an interesting development.

"Can't blame him either. You're not worth anything, Atemu. Now get out of _our_ apartment." Atemu stared at me for a little bit before turning and stomping out of the apartment. Wow, I hadn't actually thought that would work so well.

I let go of Bakura, but he did not do the same. Instead, he pulled me around to look straight at him. Thank whatever gods may exist that I can control my emotions because with the look he's giving me, I think I would've given away my worry by swallowing.

"What you said…" He began, but cut off, looking down at the floor. Oh. That was it. He was attracted to me. That could be quite the problem…

[Bakura

My gods, what happened to my apartment? Where are all the clothes that were there? What has Kaiba done to my home?

Oh, but there was a better question.

What the hell has Kaiba done to me?

I can't believe that I asked him if he was attracted to me. He didn't even answer. Just walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Guess I got my answer after all, really.

I didn't really think he'd go for it or say that he was attracted to me too and that he was so glad that I felt the same, but I didn't think he'd walk away and slam the door on me.

Guess I learned a valuable lesson. Kaiba does not care for anyone save his brother.

Speaking of his brother, Ryou should be calling soon to schedule a time to talk with the bastard CEO. But I doubt that it'll be for another few days, since Father is visiting for about a day. Perhaps if I hadn't gone to see him, I'd still know where everything in my apartment was. Hmm…Ah, well. At least I managed to talk him out of coming to see where I lived.

…

"Bakura?" I glanced up at Kaiba's voice to see him standing in the doorway, shirtless. Oh hell. "Can we talk?"

A/N: Bwa-hah! Here it is for you all!

Preview:

[Bakura

When his lips touched mine, I lost all semblance of control, pinning him to the bed as quickly as possible, yet somehow, as gently as possible as well. His ribs were still healing, after all.

R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Title: What Hearts Need

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Summary: Bakura finds a beaten Seto Kaiba on the street and takes him home. After taking care of him and learning of Mokuba's kidnap as well as the takeover of Kaiba Corp., Bakura agrees to help Seto restore himself as the rightful owner of Kaiba Corp. Yet, what will Seto give in return, and will a heart that has been broken and a heart that never knew love find a way to make it work?

Couples: Bakura/Seto, Bakura/Yami (previous), Malik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Kuro: Hah! This time, I finished with a YYH fic before coming to this one, thus breaking the FFVII-to-Yu-Gi-Oh! Cycle!

Seto: Like I have said before, your arm of torment reaches far.

Bakura: Yeah, to like Final Fantasy VII, us, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Knights, Yami no Matsuei, and whatever you decide to cross for crossovers.

Kuro: Like Devils Never Cry! You guys are in that one.

Seto: Yes, I recall that. I'm rooming with Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, isn't that correct?

Kuro: Yep. Well, for the moment. I think you and Malik will end up switching rooms.

Seto: Whatever.

Kuro: And Bakura, you…I haven't figured out how I'm going to work out your rooming arrangement.

Bakura: Whatever.

Kuro:…You two are boring. At least Sephiroth tells me he hates me all the time. So, onto the fic!

…

-Seto-

How could I have let it get this far? It's not like Bakura is good at wooing people.

Ok, maybe I'm wrong about that, since he _does_ sleep with whomever he wants. Which reminds me that _I'm _the one he wants this time. But damn, I can't help but want him too.

I have no idea why. I simply do. There's nothing good that could come of sleeping with Yami Bakura. He doesn't care about his schoolwork, he isn't in the business field, and he isn't that nice of a guy. Besides, he's a man. And men cannot get pregnant. Which, it can be good thing, meaning to children born out of wedlock, yet at the same time, should I need an heir, which I suppose Mokuba could be, I cannot have one.

_But he saved your life_.

A little voice in my head that might be called a conscience suddenly decided to rear its head. Damn…Yes, yes, he must have some sort of redeeming quality, since he saved my life, but that doesn't explain why I want him.

I could've continued to ignore my feelings if it weren't for him telling me that he was attracted to me. Well, he never came out and said it, but he basically did. Asking me if I was attracted to him…That's as good as saying 'I like you' in the language that Bakura seems to speak. Only a few people understand this language, since you have to be around him to even know that its being spoken.

I really have no idea of what to do now. If I give in to my-his-our…desires, then a relationship that has no possibility of a good ending will ensue. However, if I deny these desires, then that will make the rest of the time I spend here extremely awkward. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to need some help reclaiming my company and Mokuba. Not necessarily in that order. But, the case of the matter is that Bakura could be extremely helpful in the reclamation process. I cannot deny the fact that he's strong nor that he's smart and quick-thinking.

I sighed, starting to get slightly unnerved by the fact that he's staring at me. I guess it's my own fault, though, since I'm the one who asked him if we could talk. Meaning I should probably start up a conversation.

"Listen…About earlier…" I began. Great. I'm hesitating. That's something that I never want other people to hear about.

"No, don't worry about it." Ah, finally, he's averted his eyes. Maybe I should've put on a shirt before coming out here…"I get it. After all, you've got everything all set for you, and I'm basically just a street rat. Besides, you probably believe every rumor you've ever heard about me."

I'm the one staring this time. He actually thought that I believed those rumors? Seriously, this guy _is_ off his rocker. There's no way I could believe those rumors after living with him for awhile. Especially the one about eating children for breakfast.

"Bakura, that's not…" I stopped, unsure of what exactly to say before walking forward and grabbing his chin. I pulled him closer and softly pressed my lips against his. I guess I am giving into the desires after all.

…

-Bakura-

When his lips touched mine, I lost all semblance of control, pinning him to the bed as quickly as possible, yet somehow, as gently as possible as well. His ribs were still healing, after all. A small voice reminds me that we were in the living room and I must've moved pretty damn quickly to pin him to the bed. Not that I care.

My hands slipped down to his pants (my pants, actually), slipping under the waistband and tugging at them slightly. I didn't pull them down just yet, wanting to make sure that I had permission to go ahead, but I wasn't breaking the kiss off just yet, wanting to enjoy it while I could.

It only took a moment longer for Seto to need to breathe and break off the kiss. I took the initiative to start sucking at his neck, though I was waiting for a reprimand from the gasping CEO beneath me.

"B-Bakura…" Ah, there's the reprimand I was waiting for. I stopped and sat up, my hand slipping from the waistband of his pants. "No…Don't stop…But you are not top." I stared at him for a few moments, not believing my ears. Then I laughed. How could I not laugh? There's no way in all the hells that Seto could top me in his current condition.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten your ribs?" Ooh, look, his patented scowl has returned.

"Of course I haven't forgotten my ribs. However, there's no way I'm letting you top me." I sat back, noticing a new little friend on Seto's lower half that I desperately wanted to become acquainted with. It's not that I mind being submissive-it usually means less work-it's just that with Seto in this condition, he can't perform properly…Then I smirk, finally getting an idea that could work.

I grabbed his pants, pulling them down as I stood. I quickly divest myself of my own clothes and return to straddling Seto. His eyes had narrowed sometime during the Great Clothes Purge, and he was scowling at me. "Bakura…" He growled warningly.

"Oh, shut up." I retorted. I was going to top him in a way he did not suspect.

I leaned up, kissing him, while my hand reached into the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a tube of lube. I probably should not have quite so many tubes in my drawer, since someone could start believing I'm a nympho, but I don't care at the moment. Right now, Seto is my largest concern. Or rather, how exactly to make my plan work with him still scowling at me.

He's really starting to kill the mood with that scowl. Hmmm….How to beat it…Ah yes. Fuck him senseless. Or rather, have him fuck me senseless. Too bad I've got to do all the work…

I slipped from straddling him, spreading my legs wide for him to see all. His eyes raked over me hungrily, making me smirk while I coated my fingers in the lube. Ah, the smell of chocolate…Such a sexy smell. I wonder if Seto knows that chocolate is actually an aphrodisiac? Maybe I'll ask him one day…

Right now, I'm more interested in driving him insane with lust. Seems to be working so far. I reach down slowly, noticing his eyes dart up to my hand, and slip a finger inside of myself. I hear a groan wrench itself from his lips as I myself moaned. It feels better when someone else does it, but it's fun to put on shows for other people.

I began to pull out my finger and press it back into myself, unable to stop the moans. I really should think about sex more often. I hate sounding needy. I watch as Seto's eyes widen and become glazed with lust as I continue to fuck myself with my fingers, all in preparation for what was to come. I eventually deem myself ready, after adding two more fingers. I pull my fingers from within me and run them over Seto's lips. He licks his lips hurriedly, as though my essence would disappear. I chuckled seductively as I poured some lube onto my hand and wrapped it around his shaft, coating it in the chocolate-smelling oily-substance.

That part of the job completed, I could tell that Seto was starting to wonder what was going to happen. After all, I prepared myself and lubed him up. And we both know that he won't be able to top me, leaving room for little option. Poor Seto…He obviously doesn't screw very often. I know many different ways to fuck.

I straddle him again, grinning madly. He's quite sexy, and to be able to say that I had him in bed will please me greatly. I move back slightly, positioning myself while my hand on his shaft kept everything simple. I began to lower myself, and Seto's eyes widened considerably before shutting as he moaned in pleasure when I pierced myself on him. It's a slow process at first; I wanted to be able to walk the next day, but I eventually managed to sheathe him fully inside of me.

My head fell back as I moaned from the depth of my soul. I've never felt something so good…I felt his hands on my hips and he began trying to lift me.

"Move, dammit…" He growled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

However, I acquiesced to his request and lifted myself with my knees before slamming back down onto him. The chocked moan was definitely worth the bit of pain I feel. I continued to lift and drop myself, his hands on my hips, helping as much as he was able, and before I could help myself, my eyesight blacked and my mouth dropped open in a silent scream as I cummed. I felt my muscles tighten around Seto and I heard him moan my name as his seed sprayed into me. I collapsed beside him, unable to hold myself up any longer, and he pulled me off of his dick and into his arms. My eyesight returned a hazy version of itself and I saw him pull the blanket up around us before I fell into the land of dreams.

A/N: Man, that's the first time I put a scene like that into any of my fics…Well, R&R, tell me how you all enjoyed it!

Preview:

-Bakura-

I awoke to find Seto gone from the bed. I heard voices in the living room, so I had a fair idea of where he went, but I still felt slightly annoyed at being left alone in bed. But what the hell are you to do with men these days?

Whelp, see you all next time! Oh yeah…I've totally got this minishop opening up on GaiaOnline with ShinigamixGirl, and if you buy, you can tell me what to write. Well, as long as I know the anime and characters. Or game. I'm a gamer, so yeah, I definitely know a lot of games as well. Anyway, check it out if you ever get onto GaiaOnline. I'm Eldariss there. Also, I have another Antagoshipping fic going on: Shadow Games. Check it out sometime, ok?? Peace out, my friends!

-KuroSakura-chan


End file.
